Caliente Venganza
by The Mistery Of An Angel
Summary: Serena siempre estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo,pero ella era gorda,un dia Darien se lo dice de la peor manera y ella decide vengarse de todos ya veran porque ,es por eso que se va un año y al regresar le da en el punto debil a Darien.
1. Corazon Roto

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

Importante:

Este fic subira muy rapido de rating(M),pues ya en el proximo capi,comenzara la venganza.

Capitulo1:Corazon roto

SERENA POV

!!!Ring!!!! -!!!!Ring!!!-Podia escuchar ese sonido mas cerca de mi,lentamente abri los ojos,inmediatamente me levanto de mi cama y cogo rapidamente el telefono con la esperanza de que sea "el",el amor de mi vida, tome el auricular ,lo acerce a mi lo mas rapido que pude con la esperanza de oir su voz.

-Hola,Serena-Mi corazon comenzo a latir agitadamente y una enorme sonrisa adorno mi rostro,era su voz,comenze a sudar gotas "frias" debido a los nervios,al sentir como su voz me estremecia hasta la ultima fibra de mi ser,sencillamente me hacia hiperventilar,por dios mi alma y mi cuerpo lo amaban hasta el punto de hacer cada cosa que me deseara o que me pidiera sin preguntarle , por ejemplo:practicamente todos los dias hacia sus tareas y algunas veces las de sus novias,cuando sus padres se iban de viaje yo le cocinaba,le arreglaba y limpiaba toda su mansion,dejaba que se copiara de mis examenes,simplemente todo, me sentia muy feliz porque el lo era,pero a la vez me sentia triste porque no era mas que su mejor amiga para el,pero era muy afortunada porque todas morian por mi puesto,porque a pesar de que tenia muchas novias pues no duraban mucho y yo simplemente era la unica que no cambiaba.

-Hola,Darien-conteste totalmente roja por el nerviosismo.

-Bueno me preguntaba si despues de almuerzo podria pasar por tu casa

-Claro que si Darien,sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti-Vendria hoy,no lo podria creer,tendria que estar todo perfecto.

-Muchas gracias,bueno hasta por la tarde

-No hay de que Darien,hasta pronto-Cuando colgamos abraze el telefono y comenze a saltar histerica en mi cama,el chico mas apuesto y sexy de la escuela,el capitan del equipo de futbol,por el que todas las nenas babean,vendria a mi casa,no podia estar mas feliz,y no es que esta es la primera vez que el viene a mi casa es que practicamente nunca lo hace,es que como el es millonario y yo solo soy rica pues sus padres no le permiten andar con personas inferiores,es por eso que yo soy la que voy a su casa fingiendo ser una millonaria, no se en que momento paso pero ahora saltaba mientra reia muy feliz,mi mama entro furiosa en la habitacion,diciendome que dejara de reirme y de saltar en mi cama.

-¿Pero que es lo que te pasa?¿Sabes el esfuerzo que nos costo comprarte esa cama,para que estes brincando encima de ella rompiendola?-Me dijo mi mama totalmente furiosa

-Lo siento,mama,no volvera a suceder-agache mi cabeza para que no notara la lagrima rebelde que brotaba de mi ojo.

-Los Watson nos invitaron a una fiesta y me dijeron que si querias ir-iba a asentir con la cabeza pues los Watson eran una de las pocas personas que me querian,pero antes de hacer el asentimiento con la cabeza,mi mama volvio a hablar-pero les dije que no podias ir porque tu y Amy iban a estudiar para unos examenes que tenian mañana-dos lagrimas rebeldes volvieron a recorrer mi cara hasta morir en mis labios,sabia muy bien porque no queria que fuera a ninguna parte con ella y papa por :"verguenza".Mi madre salio de mi habitacion dejandome completamente sola.

Me llamo Serena Tsukino tengo 16 años,soy una chica Superdotada( Ya saben la niña super genio)mis dos mejores y unicas amigas son Amy y mi prima es otra chica Superdotada es por eso que nos adelantaron dos grados mas,teniendo las seis clases con mi amor,en resumen Amy y yo eramos identicas,amabamos los libros y el estudio, mi prima Rei ni se como llego a ser mi amiga puesto que al principio no me tragaba pero hace aproximadamente dos años atras comenzo a relacionarse conmigo,claro menos en publico,todo el mundo siente verguenza de andar conmigo,excepto mi valiente caballero Darien,el problema es de hace dos años atras,comenze a comer y a comer sobretodo dulces y engorde,pero engorde demasiado para mis 16 años de edad,en resumidas cuentas era una pelota de pimpom,mis padres evitaban llevarme a lugares y si no es porque sus negociantes le preguntan si tienen hijos es cuando se acuerdan de mi,Rei me trata solamente cuando esta sola conmigo,las personas en la escuela o la calle me humillan por ser gorda,pero yo no les daba la menor importancia,porque mi amor me decia que me queria tal y como era y eso era lo unico que necesita y Amy simplemente me aceptaba como soy.

Corri rapidamente al baño para ducharme,baje me prepare el desayuno,hice unas cuantas galletas para cuando Darien viniera y despues me sente en el sofa a leer un libro esperando la hora que el tocaria , no lograba concentrarme en el libro y eso que era mi favorito,ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lei la primera pagina para entender la trama,aunque la sabia de memoria,el timbre toco y mi corazon se me queria escapar por la boca,corri hacia la puerta como si mi vida dependiera de ello y la abri,pero cuando la abri,me lleve una sorpresa enorme,mi Darien abrazaba a Rei de una forma que no era de amigas y Rei simplemente me sonreia con una cara de satisfaccion,mi corazon se oprimio fuertemente que tuve la necesidad de llevar mi mano hacia el.

-Pa…Pasen-dije con mi voz entrecortada por el impacto, sabia que esto no me iba a gustar para nada.

-Serena,podemos ir a tu cuarto,para hablar a solas un momento-yo asenti y subimos las escaleras,cuando las subia pude ver como Rei me miraba muy risueña,ahora esto me gustaba cada vez menos, ya en el cuarto,el se dispuso a hablar:

-Dime,Serena,¿te gusta algun chico?-la pregunta me impacto tanto que mis ojos se abriero el doble y lo mire fijamente,despues de un rato logre calmarme aun sintiendo su mirada en mi.

-Pu…es s..i-Lo unico que hacia era rezar porque cambiara de tema ya que no me gustaba hablar de ese tema,y el lo sabia,pero me ignoro totalmente.

-¿Es amigo mio?-yo asenti-¿Es Seiya?

-No

-¿Yaten?-volvi a negar-¿Taiki?

-No

-¿Yo?-El corazon se me detuvo totalmente,pero no le podia decir que si,se burlaria o me despreciara.

-No-le dije tratanto de responderle normal como las veces anteriores.-¿Porque?-le pregunte ya que dudaba que esa pregunta fuera por celos

-Es que no me gusta que sufrieras,ya sabes.

-¿Ya se que Darien?

-Serena,mirate pareces una vaca,como crees que algun chico se fije en ti,eres una verguenza y no me malinterpretes solo te lo digo por tu bien,aunque…-Senti como todo el poco mundo que me quedaba se desmoronaba lentamente ante sus palabras,contuve fuertemente mis grandes deseos de llorar,pero siempre dije que no le daria el gusto a las personas de verme sufrir cuando me dijeran gorda y a partir de ahora el no iba a ser la excepcion.

-¿Aunque que?Termina-le dije en un tono como expresandole que todo estaba bien,que no me afectaba.

-Bueno,veo que no te afecto me alegro-"Si tu supieras que acabastes con lo unico que tenia:mi corazonn,que solamente latia por ti y ahora solamente queda los pequeños pedazos.-Aunque todos creiamos que eras lesbiana-Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso,¿que no se suponia que el me conocia mejor que nadie?

-Darien,podrias irte por favor-le rogue porque si se quedaba mas tiempo no podria contener mis lagrimas,ahora si me matastes Darien Chiba.Y cuando crei que algo peor me podria pasar,me sale con esto:

-Bueno ya me voy tambien queria decirte,que Rei ahora es mi novia-dijo esto y se marcho.

Cerrando la puerta mi cuarto con seguro me desplome en el piso,expulsando todo el dolor,el odio,la traicion,la ira,el engaño,la mentira a travez del llanto,si antes solamente era alguien cuando estaba con el,pues ahora seria solo un cuerpo con un alma vacia,hueca y fria,lo unico que logre rescatar fue mi corazon al saber que no me rechazaba por ser gorda,pero hoy simplemente lo mato condenandome a la oscurida y a la desesperanza y para rematar la muy sinica de mi prima Rei,no le importo saber que me moria por el sino que me utilizo para decirle todo acerca de Darien,"ESTUPIDA,ESTUPIDA".Todos me utilizaron,el tan solo me tenia a su lado para hacerle sus deberes,haciendome su criada,mientras el se iba a disfrutar con sus amantes,en que momento pense que el me queria por quien soy y no por mi fisico,pero sabia muy bien que la uncica culpable fui yo al crearme ilusiones,pero el tambien la tenia,le abri mi casa,mi vida mi corazon y a el no le importo, ese dia llore como nunca eran las 11 de la noche y todavia no paraba,hasta que sonrei y me dije:me vengare de cada uno de la peor manera,a mis padres,a mis "amigos,a mi prima y a el,y tenia el plan enseñare el lado oscuro de Serena Tsukino y que de mi nadie se burla,camine de forma magnetica al baño y me meti en la bañera quedandome totalmente dormida,a las 4 de la mañana me desperte,me seque y me puse unos jeans,una blusa y un abrigo,silenciosamente,fui a mi armario y saque mi maleta,en media hora ya estaba llena con todo lo necesario para un largo viaje,baje sigilosamente las escaleras para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta.

Una vez en el comedor me sente en la mesa,tome lapiz y papel,escribi tres cartas:una para mis padres,otra para Amy y otra para el.

Sali de mi casa y me dirigi a casa de la directora de mi escuela:Luna,que quedaba a pocas cuadras,mire mi reloj eran las cinco de la mañana por lo que supuse que ya estaba despierta pues ella tendria que estar en el colegi a las 6 y de su casa a la escuela eran 45 minutos,cuando iba a tocar su puerta veo que ella la estaba abriendo para marcharse al colegio:

-Serena,¿que haces aqui?Me asustastes-dijo llevandose una mano al pecho de la impression.

-Pues es que queria decirle que acepto la beca que me enviaron de Moonlight(la mejor escuela de estudios avanzados en todo Tokio)y queria irme cuanto antes(ya se que la beca la debes comenzar cuando empiezen las clases,pero a los alumnus Superdotas,segun yo,le envian las becas y una vez aceptada pues se los llevan)

-¿Estas segura?Ayer me decias que no-Porque ayer lo tenia a el,hoy no,pense-Y tus padres lo saben.

-Si ellos lo saben,y quiero irme justo hoy.

-Muy bien,felicidades.-Nos subimos en su coche rumbo al cole una vez ahi Luna llamo a la Escuela de Estudios Avanzados Moonlight y les dijo que yo acepte gustosamente y ellos me dijeron que en 1:30 pasarian a recogerme al igual que a otros estudiantes.

Toda esa hora estuve en la direccion,no queria despedirme de nadie,el timbre toco anunciando la primera clase,Sali al jardin donde estaba completamente sola y volvi a llorar,una vez llegada la guagua me despedi de Luna,con lagrimas en los ojos,porque sabia muy bien que despues de un año regresaria,demasiado tiempo para muchos,pero yo lo necesitaba para recoger lo que me quedaba de mi alma si es que me quedaba,cada escalon que subia de la guagua era como si me acuchillaran y desgarraran el corazon,una vez el autobus en marcha lo unico que hice fue llorar,hasta caer rotundamente dormida,pensando en mi venganza,pues no tenia nada que perder porque todo me lo quitaron.

* * *

Se que este capi esta aburrido,pero se que les gustara.

Denle una oportunidad a la historia.

Algun error ortografico me lo dicen para corregir.


	2. El comienzo de mi venganza

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Muchisimas,muchisimas y remuchisimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Karanbunnymoon,Seiya-Moon,JenLi-Chiba92 ,Naty_Chiba,sailorgisselle,Dayanna,nana83,Dahe-Li,Pilar,Tsunade,lucecita moon,mapi,Neo Reyna Serenity,Cherrie SA,joycechiba,CONEJA, princess-serena-stukino-any-17,usako tenoh,PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt.(SI ALGUIEN FALTO,DIGALO POR FAVOR)

**

* * *

**

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!!!!**

Capitulo 2:El comienzo de mi venganza

_**SERENA POV**_

_**Un año despues**_

-Serena,amiga,llegamos-podia oir esa voz cada vez mas cerca,lentamente abri mis ojos para adaptarme a la claridad del sol.

-Serena,ya estamos en frente de tu casa,vamos-¿Que?,¿Ya en mi casa?Oh,no,me habia quedado completamente dormida.

Me pare lentamente del asiento,sentia mis piernas flaquear y tuve la necesidad de poner las manos en el asiento para no que iba a ser fuerte en este momento,se supone que lo habia memorizado de memoria,pero no ahora mis piernas me tenian que fallar,respire para mis adentros contando hasta diez y podia sentir como mis pies se mi equipaje y me dispuse a bajar del bus con mis esplendidos amigos:Mina,Andrew,Haruka.

***FLASHBACK***

Iba rumbo a mi primera clase en la Escuela de Estudios Avanzados Moonlight(EEAM ),iba muy distraida mirando la belleza del lugar,cuando siento como alguien choca contra mi,cayendonos al suelo,inmediatamente se puse de pie y me tomo de la mano ayudandome a levantarme,con algo de trabajo debido a mi peso.

Dirigi mi vista hacia la persona con la que habia chocado para pedirle disculpa,era muy guapo,era alto y muy musculoso,su cabello era de un rubio cobrizo,sus ojos eran de un perfecto color esmeralda,era muy sexy.

-Disculpa,es que no me fijaba por donde iba.-me sonroje al sentir su mirada muy fija en mi.

-No discupame tu a mi yo era el que estaba distraido,y tu nombre es...-me dijo con su mirada penetrandome aun mas.

-Serena,Serena Tsukino

-Oh,Serena,lindo nombre para una bella muchacha como tu-senti como toda la sangre en mi cuerpo se concentraba totalmente en mi cabeza,¿El me decia que era muy bella,a pesar de mis libras,o sera por lastima?el parecio notar mis mejillas ruborizadas y se sonrojo tambien.-Ah,por cierto mi nombre es Haruka.

-Lindo nombre,para un muchacho tan guapo-los dos volvimos a sonrojarnos y comenzamos a reirnos.

-¿Y en que año vas?

-En el primero,¿y tu?

-Tambien,¿puedo ver ese papel que traes en las manos,para observar si tenemos clases juntos?-Me dijo guiñandome un ojo,otra vez sentia mi cabeza arder,me habia hecho sonrojar tres veces en menos de cinco minutos.

-Si claro,toma-le di el papel,y comenzo a leerlo,despues pude ver como sus labios formaban una sonrisa.

-Tenemos las mismas clases.-dijo posando otra vez su mirada en mi.

-¿En serio?-le respondi

-Si,todos tenemos las mismas clases.

-¿Todos?

-Si mis amigos

-Ahh,¿y como se llaman?

-Andrew es mi mejor amigo y Mina es su novio,seremos grandes amigos(¿Oh Serena y Mina de superdotadas?,jaja)

-Ojala-suspire,no queria hacerme esperanza,a lo mejor no me aceptarian por verguenza-nos vamos.

-Claro,vamos-tomo mi mano y me condujo hacia el aula.

Mina se convirtio en mi mejor amiga,era muy bella con un cuerpo de le plantee mi problema y todo lo que habia pasado, se ofrecio a ayudarme,ella me enseño a bajar de peso,a medir mis ansias de comer a cada rato,tambien como vestirme,como seducir a un hombre,a mejora mi autoestima,y a lidiar el rechazo de mis papas,o sea, debo admitir que al principio no pense que podria continuar,las ropas que me ponia eran pequeños trozos de telas,los tacones altos eran mi perdicion,nunca dejaba el piso,las ansias de comer se hacian mas inevitables de frenar,etc..Y bueno,Andrew se hizo gran amigo mio aunque no tanto como Haruka,que me decia que era linda tal y como soy(pero nunca nos conformamos con lo que tenemos,¿no?),si no es porque amo a Darien,juraria que me encantaria haberme enamorado de Haruka,pero el corazon no distingue entre amar o ser amada.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Al estar justo enfrene de la puerta de mi casa,senti como mi corazon se encojia y mis piernas me volvian a fallar de tan solo pensar que una puerta me separaba de ellos y de el,pequeñas gotas desprendian de mis manos por los ,llenando mis pulmones de aire y sin retrasar mas el momento toque el timbre,despues expulso el oxigeno con resignacion,pero era mejor terminar con esto de una vez.

En el lapso que la persona se demoraba en abrir la puerta,mi mente tan solo podia generar estas preguntas:¿Mis padres me reconoceran despues de este gran cambio?,¿Me extrañaran?,¿ y el tambien?¿Habra pensado en mi?¿Le gustara mi nuevo yo?.El ruido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos.

Lenta y cuidadosamente mis ojos fueron posandose en la persona que se dispuso a abrir la puerta.."Miedo",era exactamente lo que sentia,estaba a solo pasos de mi "adorada " familia y mis "grandes" amigos,senti como Haruka me tomaba la mano y la apretaba contra la suya,diciendome que estaba ahi para apoyarme y tambien senti la mano de Mina sobre mi hombre transimitiendome fuerza y apoyo,son los mejores amigos que cualquier persona desearia tener y yo por primera vez era afortunada en tenerlos.

Cuando ya mis ojos se posaron totalmente en la persona,lo primero que vi era que su pelo era color azul y la reconoci al instante,es mi otra mejor amiga Amy,la aprete contra mi cuerpo,dandole un fuerte abrazo tratando de transimitirla cuanto la extraño y lo importante que es para seguro era la unica en reconocerme pues cada mes le mandaba fotos para que viera mi transformacion.

-Serena,estas bellisima-dijo separandose de nuestro abrazo y observandome,despues se acerco a mi oido y me susurro-Ni la mismisima diosa del amor te hace justicia,estara babeando por ti solamente con verte,aunque ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto-esa era mi amiga Amy,siempre me decia que habia otras maneras de solucion aparte de la venganza,pero le dije que de mi nadie se burla y mucho menos me humillan,les enseñare como se siente ser despreciado y una vez haya cumplido con mi plan,quizas los perdonare.

-Gracias Amy-la volvi a abrazar,me tomo del brazo y me adentro en mi casa.

Una vez todos en la sala me dispuse a observar la reaccion de todos los ahi mama se llevo una mano a su boca,para silenciar el asombro que iba a salir de ella y al parecer sus piernas no aguantaron y tampoco soportaron la sorpresa y se desplomo en el sofa mas cercano al igual que papa que no dejaba de mirame con estupefaccion y duda,como preguntandome con sus gestos si yo era su hija o no,"¿Que no se suponia que los padres reconocen a sus hijos por sus instintos paternales?Definitivamente creo que soy de un año de no vernos pense que me iban a abrazar,o a sonreir,pero no todo estaba en absoluto silencio,debi a ver esperado esa reaccion pues mis padres nunca trataron de comunicarse conmigo,suspire pesadamente por la decepcion y dirigi mis ojos hacia una larga cabellera negra,era Rei.

Reí internamente al ver su expresion,definitivamente no tenia precio,en ese momento desee pedirle la camara fotografica a Mina,para guardar ese grato momento,pero al menos ese maravilloso recuerdo quedaria guardado en mi mente como uno de los mas su mandibula totalmente caida y abierta a mas no poder,sus ojos me miraban con envidia,enojo y desprecio,curve un poco mis labios y esboze una pequeña sonrisa dirigida para ella,al ver mi reaccion enrosco sus dos brazos en el brazo derecho de Darien y su cabeza la acurruco tambien en su brazos\ y me dedico una malevica sonrisa como diciendo,"el es todo mio",yo le dirigi otra sonrisa,expresando lo poco que me importaba que fuera de ella,aunque por dentro renacio de nuevo el sentimiento llamado celos,el cual crei haber dejado atras.

Despues dirigi mi mirada a mi Darien,si hace un año dije que era lo mas hermoso sobre la faz de la Tierra,me equivoque, es lo mas esplendido y perfecto que han visto mis ojos en toda la faz del facciones de sus caras eran finas y rudas(de hombre,no se si me entienden)dandole un toque muy varonil,su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado dandole una expresion de rebeldia y sensualidad,Por Dios,como amo su pelo totalmente alborotado,esta era la tercera vez que tenia el placer de verlo asi y su color era el negro mas esplendido que pudiera haber existido:el azabache,mi segundo color favorita,segui mi inspeccion hasta chocar contra sus ojos,esos ojos azules que me invitaban a no dejarlos nunca,los que tantas veces me hacian estremecer hasta la ultima gota de mi piel,en los que me perdia hasta tal punto que solo existiamos el y yo,y en este momento pasaba exactamente lo mismo,solo que esta vez podia sentir como el me correspondia en "nuestro" mundo,tantos dias imaginando y tantas noches soñando con que el posaba su mirada solamente en mi haciendome sentir la persona mas importante en su vida y ahora en este instante lo veia en sus ojos como me miraba,con deseo,lujuria y ...¿amor?;le dedique la mejor sonrisa que tenia para el,esa de total e irrovablemente enamorada,y segundos depues el hacia temblar mi mundo con su sonrisa,esa sonrisa que iluminaba mis dias,que llenaba mi corazon de esperanza.

Senti un gran pellisco en mi espalda,haciendome regresar a mi mundo real,despojandome nuevamente de la esperanza de ser amada por el,¿Como fui capaz de olvidarme de mi venganza?Defintivamente la unica opcion era no volver a perderme en esos ojos mar.

Desvie mis ojos de el y continuo observando a mis otros amigos,estaba mi querido Seiya tan guapo como siempre,Alan,Diamante,Ann y Lita,no habian cambiado al igual que los demas no dejaban de mirarme incredulos,pues sus ojos se querian salir de sus orbitas.

Rei internamente, estaba logrando mi de varios segundos me di cuenta que el ambiente estaba tenso y decidi romper el hielo.

-Estos son los amigos que conoci en mi escuela-sonrei al recordar que era super dichosa de tenerlos como amigos,no se avergonzaban porque era gorda,nunca me dejaron en el ultimo lugar,me defendia de todo aquel que me ofendia,no tenia palabras para describirlos-Ella es Mina-la tome de la mano y todo el mundo repondio con "Es un placer conocerte",pero sin despejar sus ojos de mi.-El es Andrew su novio-respondieron de igual manera-Y el es Haruka,un gran amigo-dirigi mi mirada a el y vi como su cuerpo se tenso y rechinaba sus dientes,"vaya al menos era capaz de hacerle sentir algo" me dije internamente.

Una vez de estar todos presentados comenze a abrazar a mi familia y amigos,sabia muy bien cual era mi mision para con el,tenia que tratarlo como lo primero para mi,para que no sospechara de mis intenciones,pero hoy no iba a ser asi,los abraze a tdos dejandolo a el para lo ultimo,cada abrazo que daba podia ver como fruncia sus cejas,pero trate de no darle importancia.

Me dirigi hacia el con la intencion de abrazarlo,como somos lo mejores amigos nadie sospecharia de lo que haria,ademas estaban muy ocupados con mis nuevos amigos que les sacaban platica para cumplir mi objetivo,me fui acercando lentamente a el meneando mis caderas de un lado a otro,y su mirada se dirigio al vaiven de ellas,cuando estuve a escasos centimetros de el,estreche todo mi cuerpo contra el de el,sintiendo descargas electricas por mi cuerpo y haciendo que los pedazitos de mi corazon quiseran salir de mi pecho,con mi mano derecha acaricie su abdomen sensualmente hasta llegar a su nuca,despues coloque mi otra mano junto a la otra,ahi abrazandolo,dirigi mi boca muy cerca de su oido y le susurre lo mas lascivamente(sensualmente):

-¿Me extrañastes?

* * *

¿Les gusto o no?

¿Les gustaria que hiciera POV DARIEN?

Porque si es asi se llevaran una sorpresita

¿Soy muy detallista?¿Les gusta o no?

Cualquier sugerencia para mejorar el fic seria muy bien aceptadas.

Un ENORME agradecimiento por haberle dado un chance a la historia,me alegra que les haya gustado.

Oh,se me olvidaba,dos o tres personitas dijeron que mi fic se parece a la novela:"Mi Gorda Bella",la verdad jamas la he visto,ni siquiera sabia que existia =:),y el texto no es traducido o adaptado es unicamente de mi loca cabeza,XD

Espero no haberlas ofendido,y si ese es el caso pido **PERDON,**espero no haber tenido tantas faltas de ortografia porque hoy tuve tiempo para chequear el gracias Cherrie SA,por aceptar adoro.


	3. Te Extrañe

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan **fic** de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

Capitulo 3:Te extrañe

**DARIEN POV**

La alarma de mi reloj comenzó a sonar a las 6:00 am,sin pensarlo dos veces,salí de mi cama y me dirigí al baño,encendí la ducha y también el calentador,cuando termine mi aseo personal,bajé silenciosamente las suntuosas**(lujosas)** escaleras en silencio,me dirigí al congelador,tomé el pomo de leche y lo serví en un vaso y después la puse en el microbuey**(no se como se escribe,si alguien sabe que me lo diga porfavor)**presionando la tecla que le daría dos minutos,volví nuevamente al congelador y me prepare un sándwich de jamón(mi favorito)saque el vaso de leche y comence a disfrutar de mi desayuno.

A pesar de que era muy buen "_cocinero_",como mi mejor amiga Serena nadie los preparaba,indiscutiblemente era la mejor en el arte de la cocina,adoraba ir a verla a su casa,porque siempre me preparaba mis galletas o mis sándwiches preferidos,y ni hablar de cuando mis padres se iban de viaje y ella se quedaba conmigo,me fascinaba la manera en la que me consentía.

Cuando termine de ingerirel desayuno,organizé la cocina dejando cada cosa en su lugar**(qué organizado)**.Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a mi gimnasio privado,donde comenzé a ejercitar mi cuerpo,después de dos horas,exactamente a las 8:30 AM regrese a mi casa y salude a mi abuelita Diana:

-Buenos dias,abuela-mis labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa al igual que los de ella.

-Buenos días,para tí también,y por lo que veo son muy buenos-dijo guiñándome el ojo,pues si se podía decir que mi adorada abuela a pesar de tener 60 años se siente como una muchacha de 20 años.

Muchas veces salimos con ella,y las personas se quedan impactados por la energía que ella demuestra,pero por eso todos la adorabamos más,inclusive la quería más que mis padres,pues ella siempre ha estado conmigo a lo largo de toda mi vida en lo bueno y en lo malo**(creo que le falta alguien)**-Felicidades-me dijo.

-¿Porqué?-le pregunté sin quitar mi enorme sonrisa,pues hoy era un dia muy especial para mí,demasiado especial.

-Como que porque-rodeó los ojos-Pues hoy viene tu futura esposa-ante este comentario me molesté.

-Abuela,ella no es mi novia y mucho menos será mi esposa.

-Aja,Por Dios,Darien,todo este año no has echo otra cosa que hablar de ella-porque mi abuela no podia entender que queria a Serena como mi mejor amiga.

-Abuela,claro que la extraño y mucho,pero nuestros sentimientos son de amistad -odiaba cuando tocabamos este tema.

-Que amistad,ni qué nada,cada vez que pasa un día prácticamente corres a tu calendario tachando con el lapiz el día presente y contando los que falta porque regresen,toda cosa o persona la comparas con ella¿te parece eso de buenos amigos,Darien Chiba?-dijo alzando sus cejas.

-Basta,yo tengo muy claro mis sentimientos hacia Serena,,desde que me mude aquí a los diez años de edad,nos hicimos los mejores amigos,yo la quiero como a nadie pero no la amo.-ya me estaba llevando al limite de mis casillas,¿era tan dificil aceptar la verdad?

-Esta bien,como quieras,pero acuérdate de lo que siempre te he dicho,nunca apuestes contra tu abuela.-bufó y se volvió a sentar en el mueble, yo simplemente rodeé los ojos-Si quieres llegar temprano a la casa de tu _Mejor Amiga Serena _deberías irte ya,acuérdate que a las 10:00 AM llegará,y en auto te tomas una hora en llegar y tan solo quedan 15 minutos para las 9:00 AM y si...-no la deje continuar hablando,salí corriendo hacia mi habitación quería ser el primer en llegar a su casa,abrí mi gigantesco armario de ropa,me puse su ropa favorita,según ella me hacía lucir muy guapo y también me dejé mi cabello al natural,todo alborotado,pues ella también me decía que me quedaba sexy,Serena es como mi hermanita y como hoy venía quería que todo fuera a su gusto.

En menos de cinco minutos estuve listo,y precipitadamente me subí al coche y el celular comenzó a sonar,era mi novia Rei.

-Hola,Rei

-Hola amor, ya estoy lista-o si lo había olvidado tenía que ir a recogerla.

-En cinco minutos estaré alla.

-Te amo-suspire pesadamente,jamas habia dicho un Te Amo,todas las novias que he tenido siempre me han gustado por su fisico,pues todas eran niñas mimadas de mami y papi,solo contestaba con un "_Yo también" _o "_Lo sé"_.

-Yo también- colgamos.

A los cinco minutos estuvé en casa de Rei,ni siquiera me baje del auto solamente agite mi mano en señal de saludo y luego de todo el resto del camino solamente pensaba en ella.¿Habrá cambiado?,¿Seguirá gordita?,¿Tendrá novio?,¿Habrá encontardo nuevos amigos?,¿Me extrañará?

Decidí guardar mis pensamientos para no volver a atropellar a un peatón comó acababa de suceder hace cinco minutos,ganándome un chillido estruendoso por parte de Rei. Después de violar cinco luces rojas llegamos a casa de mi Serena con diez minutos de anticipación.

La casa estaba preciosa,adornada con cosas sencillas y de comida entre Amy,yo y sus padres logramos preparar sus platillos preferidos,estos últimos extrañaban muchísimo a su única hija y estaban más que arrepentidos por haber sentido vergüenza hacía su hija.

Unos segundos después,el tono del timbre nos anunciaba por mi parte su esperada llegada,estaba loco por verla y abrazarla,me había hecho mucha falta este año,pero ya regresaría,aunque solamente fuera a estar dos meses de vacaciones.

Yo estaba totalmente nervioso,mis manos sudaban de tan solo pensar que un trozo de madera me separaba de ella.**(Darien actúa como si aquello que le dijo a Serena nunca hubiera pasado,él lo olvido)**

Todos estabamos excitados por la idea de que por fin estaría con nosotros después de un año,excepto mi novio que bufó por lo nadie era capaz de moverse,era como si nos hubieran puesto cemento encima.

Amy fue la primera en dar un paso adelante,indicándonos que ella sería la que abriría la amiga dejó entreabierta la puerta pero por el poco espacio que dejó pude divisar que habían cuatro melenas rubias,dos femeninas y dos masculinas,_"genial,a lo mejor me habían hasta sustituido y seguramente alguno de los dos chicos era su novio" _mis manos se encerraron en un rígido puño.

3...

2...

1...

Un momento,¿Y Serena?Casi 200 libras de grasa se deberían de ver.**(que grosero,jeje,ya cambiará)**Nuevamente volví a posar mis ojos en la puerta,pero lo que ví hizo que mi mandíbula se desprendiera,llegando mi mentón hasta el comensal de mi cuello.

Era ella,Serena,sabía que era ella pero esto tenía que ser un sueño,era toda una Miss Universo hasta podría jurar que la Diosa Del Amor y La Belleza sentía envidia con solo verla.

Vestía un ligero vestido,_pero qué vestidito,__**(**_**en mi perfil)**tenía un corte casi en U terminadno por debajo de sus senos,dejando ver gran parte**(no tanto) **desus muy perfectos y dotados bustos que se ajustaban a su sencillez.

La delgada tela seguía cubriendo y ajustando sus impecables curvas asesinas y terminaba en el nacimiento de sus seductores muslos,dejandóme totalmente fascinado.

Su cara que antes era redonda ahora tenía forma de corazón.;sus labios eran rojos y jugosos;su nariz era fina y puntiaguda y sus ojos eran de un color de un azul vivo transmitiéndome neviosismo,le sonrío para hacerle saber que estoy ahí con ella,respondiéndome con una brillante sonrisa hasta que su nueva amiga la distrae desviando sus ojos por todo el salón.

Después de varios segundos o minutos,mi mejor amiga nos presentó a sus "nuevos" amigos,agradecí internamente que solo fueran eso:_amigos._Próximamente,Serena abrazó a toda su familia y amigos dejándome en último lugar,cosa que no me agrado para nada,yo siempre había sido su primera por fin se acordó de que existía se dirigío hacía mí contoneando sus caderas sensualmente,a pocos centímetros de mí uno de sus brazos comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, haciendo que mi corazón latiera eufóricamente,hasta terminar rodeando mi cuello con sus dos brazos,mientras me susurra placenteramente:

-¿Me extrañastes?-enseguida noté mi piel se erizaba debido al cálido aliento que sentía en mi oreja.

-Ni te imaginas lo mucho que me hicistes falta

-Yo también te extrañe-le correspondo a su abrazo y me doy cuenta de que estoy en presencia de una nueva Serena,el abrazarla se sentía divinamente bien pero me sentía algo vacío,antes al abrazarla estaba pleno mis brazos la abarcaban totalmente pero ahora quedaba ese vacío,todo se sentía tan bien pero tan mal.

Cuando despejé mis pensamientos comenzé a reír incrédulo por lo menos el olor a su aroma era el mismo no había cambiado,la abracé más contra mí e inhalé profundamente llenando mis pulmones de ese esquisito aroma a vainilla.

-Cof,cof-sabía que lo había conocido hace 5 minutos pero lo podía reconocer a 100 kilómetros,era el maldito idiota que quería robarse a mi Serena.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté con clara voz de molestia cuando nos deshicimos del abrazo.

-No,nada-en ese instante nuestras ojos chocaron iniciando una lucha de miradas-Solo venía a decirle a Serena-dijo mirandola ahora a mi Serena con unos ojos de deseo-que ya está lista la cena.

-Perfecto-tomando el brazo de mi mejor amiga me dispusé a caminar,hasta que oí la chillona voz de mi novia.

-Darien-se colocó justo donde estaba Serena rompiendo el enlace de nuestras manos-amor,te vine a buscar para comer ya estuvistes mucho rato con tu _amiga, _ahora es el turno de estar con tu novia.

Abrí mi boca queriendo decir algo pero la volví a cerrar al ver que mi mejor amiga se había ido con el engreído ese.¿Quién diablos se creía que era para llevarse a mi Serena?

-¿Amor?-reaccione al oír la voz de Rei llamandomé,comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al comedor sentandome justo en frente de mi mejor amiga mientras que _El Importunista _estaba a su lado derecho,y nada más y nada menos que platicando muy amenamente.

Sujeto el tenedor con todas mis fuerzas y pinchó la carne transpasandola entera,_a este paso no necesitaría el cuchillo._

-Mamá,mis amigos se quedarán conmigo-ahora resultaba que _El Importunista _se quedaría.

-Pero,hija solamente tenemos dos habitaciones la tuya y la nuestra.¿Comó le haremos?

-Por eso no hay problema ella y sus amigos-dije arrastrando las dos últimas palabras-pueden quedarse en mi casa,mis padres se fueron y no piensan regresar dentro de tres meses-_ El Importunista_ me fulmino con su mirada a lo cual yo les respondí con una triufante sonrisa,él sabía que ahora ambos íbamos a estar con Serena y yo lo supervisaría todo para que no me la quitará.

Quería guerra,guerra iba a tener.

* * *

**Hola,chicas(os) lamento muchísimo la demora,pero pues ya saben hay una vida social que mantener,estudios y notas que cuidar y mejorar,etc.**

**A lo mejor en este capi no habrá pasado nada interesante,por lo tanto solo pondre POV Darien en los momentos más importante para que haya más "acción"**

**Tengo la ligera impresión de que el capi no les gustará,pero bueno:¿Qué les parecío?**

**Muchas gracias por el aliento de vida que me dan cuando recibo sus reviews a:**

Cherrie SA, nana83, serenasexilady, sailor lady, Seiya-Moon, Tsunade, sailorgisselle, lucecita moon, Dahe-Li, Dayanna, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, RICHIE PECOSA, Karanbunnymoon, shessid, Pilar, varonesa, CONEJA, lis, Brigitgrian, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, joycechiba, Neo Reyna Serenity, SAILOR_PINK, Riria Wotton, sandy-serena, bluemermaid180592, kAOrU-Ma


	4. Extraños sucesos

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan ****fic**** de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Capítulo 4:**Extraños sucesos

Después de inventar excusas vanales para no "quedarme" en casa de Darien,tuvé que aceptar por "falta de evidencia".Una vez que nos despedimos de mi familia,solo nos tomó unos diez minutos llegar a su casa.

Al poner un pie dentro de la masíon su abuelita Diana salío por unas puertas cercanas dando brincos demasiados altos para una persona mayor.

-¡Serena!-me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos transmitiendome una acogedora bienvenida-¿Comó te fue?,¿Estás bien?-sus ojos recorrieron mi persona de una punta a la otra.

-Si,estoy bien-Diana es como la abuelita que nunca pude la que te cubre tus travesuras

-Estás preciosa;y dime-me susurró las dos últimas palabras-¿Tienes novio?-de su boca salío un enorme grito al decir esto,era como si estuviesemos en el centro de una discoteca,no en la sala de su casa y a la una de la mañana.

-Pues no,todavía no-si había algo que no podía "disfrazar" con mi nueva personalidad eran los rubores ROJOS que adornaban mis mejillas en los momentos inoportunos.

-Ah,pero estoy segura que ya tienes babeando por tí-me dijo levantando las cejas una y otra vey y mirando de reojo a Darien-Eres una rompecorazones.¿Y quién es este apuesto caballero?-su mirada se dirigió a Haruka(Lo o la amo)

-Me llamo Haruka placer conocerlo ellos son mis mejores amigos Mina y Andrew-se saludaron respectivamente-Y por supuesto Serena y estoy para lo que necesite-tomó su mano y la beso se acercó más a parecer iba a decir algo pero se detuvo muy cerca de mí y oyó lo que la abuela me susurraba en el oído:

-De donde salío semejante bombón,Está babeando por tí.Aunque si lo prefieres te puedes quedar con él y olvídarte de hasta yo cambiaría semejante galá si quieres me lo dejas a mí.(no piensen nada malo acerca de esto es solo algo gracioso para dar celos,la abuela no es salta cuna,aunque tiene derecho a disfrutar,¿no?)

-Rei-casi grito vino corriendo a su lado.-Abuela,vine a decirte que voy a llevar a Rei a su casa.

-Pero,baby,¿qué no dijistes que nos quedaríamos aquí?Además de seguro nos extrañaran ...-pero en ese momento Darien interrumpió.

-Ja,estoy seguro que nadie me extrañará,si hasta me quieren cambiar por un ...-Nos fulminó con la mirada a mi y a la abuela.-Por un...-estaba buscando en los más profundo de su mente alguna palabra para describir a Haruka pero ambos sabíamos que en ciertos aspectos Haruka es mejor.(Recuerden que Sere conoce bastante bien a Darien por eso en algunas ocasiones puede saber lo que piensa)-Y yo nunca dije que te quedarías-le dirigió una mirada asesina a Rei,de verdad estaba furioso-Serena-nuestras miradas se encontraron pero no hice contacto con él,sabía lo que pasaba cuando hacía eso.-¿Me acompañaras,verdad?

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí,hasta que logré decir-Será mejor que vayas solo,así podrás disfrutar un poco con tu novia-le dije en un tono amigos me miraron con asombro y hasta yo misma no lo podía creer,jamás le había hablado así a Darien,inclusive él tenía cara de sorpresa.

Sonreí.Al parecer si era capaz de enfrentarme a é abuela nuevamente se acercó y me murmuró bien bajo pero entendible:

-Eso es,demuestrale quién manda.-su cara era casi igual que la anterior-¿Te he dicho cuánto te quiero y cuánto te extrañe y cuán orgullosa estoy de tí?(No es linda?)Yo asentí y contuvé las ganas de una de las pocas personas que no me discriminaban.

Cuando a Darien se le pasó la cara de asombro,agarró a su novia y se la llevó.Hasta que quedamos Haruka,Andrew,Mina,La abuela y yo.

-Ring,ring-la abuela se apresuró a contestar el teléfono.

-Buenas noches,Casa de la Familia Chiba .¿Qué desea?

-Buenas noches,somos los padres de Serena,¿podemos hablar con Serena?

-Aaahh,los padres de ...-Al analizar bien lo dicho al otro lado de la línea la cara de la abuela era de total shock y miró el teléfono como si fuera algo del otro mundo y después me miró.

-Disculpen,creo que oí mal. ¿Pueden volver a repetir lo dicho?

-Somos los padres de Serena y queremos hablar con ella.

-Serena,son tus padres-Por sus expresiones supe que todavía no se lo podía creer y yo estaba igual que ella.¿Qué hacían mis padres llamandome a estas horas?Cogí el teléfono:

-Mamá,¿sucede algo?-Todo era muy raro

-¿Estás bien?¿Llegastes bien?-Okey,¿me perdí de algo?

-Si,mamá estoy muy que colgar pues voy a dormir.

-Si,cariño,duerme ansiosos por verte.-Eso fue ... bipolar muy é el teléfono.

-¿Qué te dijeron?Por la cara que veo deduzco que fue algo malo.¿Te dijeron algo indebido?-contestó con cara de querer matarlos si eso pasaba.

-Solo me preguntaron si estaba bien.-Ella se quedó pensativa buscandole algún indicio de este raro parecer no encontró ninguno al igual que yo pues descartó sus pensamientos con la mano:

-Bueno,vamos a enseñaré sus habitaciones.

-¿No esperarás a tu nieto?-La miré incrédula ella siempre lo esperaba.

-Bah,ya está bastante grandecito.¿Aunque tú podrías esperarlo?-Pusó una cara recriminatoria como transmitiendomé que se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-No,verdad que no,Serena-me afirmó Haruka desde el otro lado de la sala.

-No,claro que no-Reafirmé.

La abuela se dirgió a los cuartos de huéspedes del primer piso,donde instalo a Andrew y Mina para darle más privacidad a la pareja y no despertarnos con ciertos gritos la abuela nos llevó a mi y a Haruka al segundo piso.

Mi habitación quedó en frente de la de Darien,a mi derecha era el cuarto de Haruka y a mí izquierda la de la abuelita del infierno quería arder Troya y no perderse ningún detalle,pensé.

Entré a la habitación después que abuela terminó de hablar sobre la historia de la casa y me dijera que teníamos que hablar.

Pusé mi maleta en el piso y saqué el pijama que consistía en una blusa y un short algo diminuto que me cubría las é la bañera y me adentré en ella,de verdad estaba muy cansada;había sido un día muy raro sobre todo por el comportamiento de mis padres para conmigo.

Decidí no pensar en nada pues era las dos de la mañana y necesitaba descansar y con la abuela aquí es capaz de levantarnos a las cinco de la mañí de la bañera,me sequé con una fina toalla y me vestí.Tiré la ropa sucia al í del baño y me adentre en las cobijas de sedas listas para ñana desempacaría todo de la maleta.

-Serena,levantaté-gritó desde lo lejos Diana.

-Todavía es temprano abuela y tengo sueño-le arranqué la colcha de los brazos y me volví a tapar.

-Ya son las siete de la mañana y tus padres están aqui-me volvío a destapar.

-Abuela,tú misma lo dijistes son las siete de la mañana- volví a repetir el procedimiento anterior,pero al analizar las demás palabras salté inmediatamente fuera de la cama-Qué mis padres están aquí-hable en voz alta.

-Shh,baja ahora mismo dice que solamente tienen cinco minutos pues deben ir a trabajar.

-Pero,¿así comó estoy?-La abuela arqueo una ceja.

-Serena,¿qué hay de malo en esa ropa?

-Ehh,nada,nada.

Salimos juntas de la habitación y pude deducir que los demás estaban en el noveno sueño donde debería estar yo.¿Habrá llegado Darien anoche?¿Se habrá quedado con ella?.No pudé evitar que esas preguntas asaltarán mi amor no es algo que se va en un instante.

-Hola,mamá-la saludé-Papá-también lo saludé.

-Hola hija-djo papá-Buenos días amor-esta vez fue mamá quién habló.

La abuela y yo los miramos con cara de "que mosca les picó" y al parecer entendieron en mensaje pues mamá habló:

-Vinimos para verte aunque sea cinco minutos y a desearte buenos días,ya que posiblemente no iras por la casa pues seguro te divertirás con tus amigos.-LA abuela y yo nos miramos como diciendo:¿Entendistes algo?

-Ahh,bueno pues ya me vieron y me desearon buenos días-No tenía idea de como reaccionar.

-Si bueno,ya es hora de é nuestros saludos a todos tus amigos.-Me abraceron y me dieron un beso en la mejilla y me di cuenta que echaba de menos esos se fueron dejandonos peor que anoche.

-Abuela,¿Tuvieron algún accidente o algo parecido?-Se encogío de los hombros.

-No,que yo sepa.

-Si,bueno me iré a bañar.-Dicho esto me dirigí a mi habitación y al entrar salío Darien de la suya.

-Hola-Me odio porque mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y mi sangre bombardeaba de una manera excitante y justo delante de é iba a ser muy díficil,me dije a mi misma.

-Hola-Cogí el pomo de la puerta para abrirla,pero Darien habló antes de poder poner un pie en la habitación.

-¿No pregutarás comó me fue con Rei?¿O a qué hora regresé?-Volví a sacar fuerzas dentro de mí al igual que ayer en la noche:

-Por lo que veo te fue muy bien con Rei y si regrestases o no no es mi problema eres bastante grandecito como para que te esperen a altas horas de la ás llegastes,no-Wow,eso fue ....El me miro como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas.

-Pues que yo sepa tú siempre me has preguntado cosas así y siempre te preocupabas por mí-Maldición el plan era que el no sospechará mi cambio de actitud.

-Ehh,disculpa Darien es que dormi poco y al parecer eso me pone de mal dejó porque necesito bañarme.

-Antes de que te vaya quiero decirte que hoy haremos una fiesta en la ,por cierto te queda muy sexy esa pijama deberías ponertela más seguido-Se marchó rápidamente dejandome sola y con un enorme rubor en las mejillas y los pies flaqueando.

Era un maldito ímbecil.

Pero lo amó.

**Se que hay muchos espacios así que mañana o cuando vuelva lo haré la actualización es así o esperar a mañ voy a también de este capi.**

**Ya sé que pensarán que los papás de Sere la quieren por su físico pero no es así.Sencillamente todo el año que estuvieron sin ella les hizo refleccionar y quiere arreglar el daño.**

**Con respecto al capi,a mi me gustó mucho sobre todo la primera encanta la abuela de abuela.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi tanto como a mí,porque si no te castigaré en el nombre de la .**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	5. Día de Piscina

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan **fic** de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Capítulo 5:****Día de Piscina**

Después de haber desayunado entre sonrisas,miradas,sonrojos y celos me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme el traje de baño.

Los demás comenzaron la fiesta sin mí,pues decidí organizar mi maleta y ponerlo todo en el closét.

Sabía que estás fiestas duraban hasta la madrugada y a este pasó no podría deshacer la maleta.

Después de unos quince minutos me decidí por un bikini negro(en mi perfil),estaba segura que a Darien le encantaría ya que este es su color favorito.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina donde tomé un poco de salir tropecé con alguien y mi corazón palpitó acelradamente al desear que fuera él.

-Ya te extrañabamos-Haruka me agarró de la cintura cuando había chocado con él de una manera protectora.

-Pues ya no tendrán que extrañarme-Quité un mechón de su pelo que había caído en su ojo.

-Cof,cof-Una toz ruda y fría se escucho en todo el salón proveniente de la terraza.

Yo intenté separarme pero Haruka me acurrucó más en su pecho mientras apretaba más el agarre en mi cintura.

-¿Qué deseas Chiba?-El ambiente era tenso pero la voz fría de Haruka lo hacía más denso.

Sus ojos me recorrieron y se detuvieron justo en el agarre .Miré sus ojos y estaban negros pero no de deseo,sino de ira,furia,odio,desilusión,celos... quizás.

-La abuela me mandó a buscar a Serena-Respondió ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-Ah,¿sí?-Haruka levantó las cejas en señal de que no creía absolutamente nada-Ella me mando a mí a buscarla.

El ambiente se tornó tranquilo pero frí miradas conectadas indicaban la guerra.Y en ese momento recordé lo que la abuela me dijo anoche:

"_Donde hay celos hay amor_"

Entonces caí en la cuenta que la abuela había propiciado este encuentro y yo lo aprovecharía.(Hay que mala,jaja)

Recosté la cabeza en el pecho de Haruka y comenzé a reír silenciosamente cuando les di la "espalda".

-Ya me encontrastes,ahora por favor ¿nos puedes dejar solos?-Sabía que era dura con él,pero al fin de cuentas yo soy la que termino sufriendo.

Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas,sabía que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Sin decir "nada" salío refufuñando por lo bajo azotando fuertemente la puerta produciendo el eco del ruido en toda la casa.

No pude evitar sentrime quería hacerlo "sufrir",al fin de cuentas yo era la única que salía me dolía mucho lo que me había dicho.

-Estás...-Haruka me hizo dar una vuelta completa y una sonrisa adorno su rostro-Estás hermosa.

-Gracias-Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Puedo tener el honor de acompañarla señorita?-Yo comenzé a reí vez comenzaría con el juego en donde yo era su princesa y el mi caballero.

-Por supuuesto-Le dije de una manera é mi brazo en el tríangulo que había formado uno de sus brazos y salimos rumbo a la piscina.

Los amigos que no había visto me saludaron y continuaron su llamó a Haruka quién se disculpó por dejarme sola.

-Jaja,me encantó la cara que puso mi nieto cuando prácticamente lo botastes de la cocina-La abuela me susurraba en el oído sin que los demás se percatarán,ni siquiera yo la sentí cuando estuvo a mi lado.

-Espera-Me giré hacia ella-¿Comó sabes eso?

-Bueno,yo ...-Estaba nerviosa pues la inquietud de sus dedos la delataban.-Pues me subí a la escalera que daba a la cocina y como estaban de espaldas pude oír y ver todo.

"Dios,como podía tener tanta vitalidad".En ese momento entraron Lita,Amy,Mina y las demás chicas con bandejas de í que todo era cortesía de Lita.

Decidí tomar una limonada y de un chapuzón entre en la piscina.

El panorama seguía igual mi príncipe convertido en "sapo" hacía función de salvaput.(ya saben).Rei estaba totalmente encima de mi Darien mientras le explicaba la estupida idea de que no sabía nadar cuando todos sabíamos que si sabe.

-Hey chicos,¿qué les parece si jugamos a los caballitos?-Gritó Diamante desde afuera de la piscina..

-Sí-Gritamos todos esto sería un chapuzón mis amigos entraron en la piscina

-Yo seré el arbitro-Dijo la abuela entrando en la casa para después salir con un pito.

-Bueno,a elegir pareja-La abuela dió un pitazo y todos escogimos nuestro para.

Diamante y Amy,Lita y Seiya,Mina y Andrew,Rei y Darien,Haruka y yo.

Las dos primeras parejas se batieron a primera resultó ganadora y la segunda fue és fue Mina vs. Rei en la cual la chillona ganó y no faltaron sus griticos de alegrías y los besos asquerosos que le daba a Darien.

La penúltima vez fuimos yo y Amy quién lamentablemente perdió.Y por último yo y la que un día para mí fue mi prima.

Los chicos se sambulleron y nosotras pusimos las piernas alrededor de sus princesita me miraba con aire de vencedora y yo le dirigí una mirada altanera.

Después de que los chicos acortando la distancia pude observar que Darien y Haruka tenían su propia batalla de miradas.

La primera en atacar fue la gatita oxigenada,logrando aruñarme uno de mis brazos con sus uñas que eran tan falsas y plásticas como sonrisa triunfal surcó sus labios.

Eso me enfureció y comenzé a tirar brazos a diestra y siniestra sin lograr darle ni siquiera un miradas se cruzaron y ambas podíamos sentir el odio que nos teníamos.

En un zarpazo nuestras manos a tirar fuerza hacia el lugar cinco minutos la guerra fue casi igual hasta que gracias por una piedra que colgaba en su dedo fue rumbo al agua y como le interesaba más su roca de un empujón cayo al agua.

-Estupida,hicistes trampa-Berreo cuando salío del agua y sin decir más entró en la casa.

-Y la ganadora es:Serena y Haruka-Mis amigos me felicitaron excepto él.

-Bueno,chicos es hora de irnos-Habló Amy.

No me había dado cuenta de que los rayos del sol adornaban el horizente prácticamente invisible por las mansiones que abarrotaba la ciudad.

Nos despedimos y todos los chicos se fueron excepto Andrew y Mina que fueron a bañarse al igual que la abuela.

-Adelantate Haru se me cayó el pendiente y debo entregarlo-Se despidió con un casto beso en la frente y desapareció tras la costosa puerta de la terraza.

De un chapuzón penetré en la piscina sin fijarme en mi llegué al fondo pude ver claramente el brillo que producían los escacos rayos en la prenda.

Nadé hacia ella y la capturé,aleteando hacia fuera del agua en busca de oxígeno.

Apoyó mis manos afuera de la piscina y me impulso para tenía deseos de nadar hasta la otra esquina en busca de la escalera.

Pero justo cuando iba a salir un robusto cuerpo me atrapa y me dice:

* * *

Lo siento chicas,se que me demoré pero la musa se fue para la luna y no ha regresado.

Espero que les guste el capi.

Hay ya no se que decir.

Oh,si gracias por sus reviews.

Dios,hasta el nombre del capi quedo horrible.

¿Qué les gustaría que pasará en el próximo capi?


	6. Notita

Hola,mis queridos se habrán dado de cuenta hace casi dos meses,quizás más que no actualizo el fic pero tuve mis razones y no son excusas pero no quiero hondar en ello.

Como se puede apreciar mis historia tienen muchos errores ortográficos y la página de Malos Fics y Sus Autores me ha estado alertando de esto,a pesar de que no me importa lo que digan y se los he dejado muy claro.

Pero ustedes son mis lectores y como tal creo que los debo corresponder de la misma manera que lo han hecho ustedes con sus reviews.

Leer la historia con errores no es fácil y me siento muy agradecida,por eso,he decidido contactar a un Beta-Reader para corregir los capítulos anteriores,los cualés llevarán su tiempo pues mi Beta tiene una vida que atender.

Solo les pido un poquito de tiempo y por el próximo capítulo no se preocupen ya lo tengo casi por todo.


End file.
